SCHOOL FEST
by Ri-chan's story
Summary: Kehilangan 5 orang yang berharga membuat Ai meninggalkan segalanya. tapi, ke-5 orang tersebut berhasil mencegahnya. Ai menolak. akhirnya, ke-5 orang tersebut menantang Ai untuk membuat School Fest yang spesial. kejadian itu berujung dengan kedekatan para siswa/i di kedua sekolah. Akan kah Ai bisa menyelesaikan tantangan dengan baik ?


RI-CHAN'S STORY

FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE, HURT

K/T

Hal yang paling ku benci di dunia ini adalah kebohongan

Hal yang paling ku rindukan adalah kebahagiaan

Hal yang ingin ku hapus adalah kebersamaan

Hal yang ingin ku cinta adalah keluarga

Hal yang selalu mengubah ekspresiku adalah kalian

bisakah ikatan ini ku lepas ?

aku tau kalian telah melupakanku

apakah kalian mengingat seorang gadis kecil yang hilang sejak 13 tahun yang lalu ?

Sei nii-chan

Shin nii-chan

Atsushi nii-chan

Dai nii-chan

Ryo nii-chan

Tetsuya nii-chan

KRINGGGG KRINGGG -pip-

"eunghh..." helai rambut berwarna merah perlahan muncul di balik selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuh yang selama ini menopang beban perlahan bangkit dari kasur king sizenya menuju kamar mandi.

Guyuran air hangat yang membasahi tubuhnya membuatnya rileks, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Seijuro - nama pemuda itu - segera berpakaian dan menuju ke ruang makan yang sudah ramai oleh ke lima adik bersurai warna-warninya.

"Ohayo minna" kelima surai warna-warni itu segera menoleh kearah sang kakak tertua

"Ohayo Sei-nii/niicchi/Seijuro/niichin" sapa sang adik dengan kompak

"Sei-niicchi, hari ini aku tidak pulang karena ada pemotretan di Osaka" kata Ryota dengan semangat

"kau pulang tidak pulang juga tidak berpengaruh dengan kita Ryota" Daiki tersenyum miring saat adiknya bersurai kuning itu menatapnya dengan air mata buaya yang hinggap di matanya

"hidou-ssu, padahal hari ini aku ada pemotretan dengan Mai-cchi-ssu"

BRAK

"jangan berbohong Ryota" sahut Daiki dengan cepat

"siapa yang berbohong-ssu, kalau tidak percaya tunggu saja majalah bulan depan-ssu" Ryota memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Daiki

"aku akan mengantarmu"

"jangan macam-macam Daiki, kasusmu lebih penting daripada pemotretan Ryota" Daiki segera menunduk takut mendengar perkataan Seijuro

"Ryota-chin belikan aku omiyage yang manis-manis ya" Ryota segera mengangkat kedua jempolnya mengiyakan permintaan Atsushi

"nii-chan tachi, aku duluan" si bungsu Tetsuya segera meneguk susu yang sudah disedian oleh para maid untuk tuan muda mereka

"hati-hati tetsuya/chin/cchi" sang surai baby blue segera mengambil kunci mobil dan pergi menuju salah satu sekolahnya.

"kalian semua hati-hati, aku duluan. ada meeting penting dengan Akabane's crop" Seijuro segera meninggalkan ke-4 adiknya yang masih sarapan dengan hidmat

MEN DROMS INTERNASIONAL HIGH SCHOOL

"Ohayogozaimasu" sapa Tetsuya kepada para guru yang mengajar di sekolahnya

"Ohayogozaimasu, Akashi-san" Tetsuya mengangguk singkat dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya

"Akashi-san, ini anggaran yang diperlukan untuk 1 tahun kedepan beserta rinciannya" Tetsuya segera mengambil laporan dan membacanya dengan teliti

"baiklah, oh iya. Miyano-san tolong undang semua guru WDIHS kesini, aku akan mengadakan rapat perubahan"

Miyano menatap bingung rencana pemilik kedua sekolah tersebut

tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut Miyano segera keluar ruangan pemilik sekolah menuju ruangannya masih terus menerka apa yang sedang di rencanakan pemilik sekolah.

WOMEN DROMS INTERNASIONAL HIGH SCHOOL

"Watashi wa Akashi Ai, yoroshiku" 25 pasang mata menatap intens sesosok perempuan berambut lurus pendek yang mempunyai wajah datar

"Akashi-san silahkan duduk di sana" tanpa berterima kasih Ai segera berjalan menuju meja kosong di urutan paling belakang dekat jendela sambil menarik koper

"Akashi-san, sepulang sekolah nanti segera ke ruang guru menemui sensei ne ? sensei akan memberikan semua kebutuhanmu selama kamu bersekolah di sini"

Ai hanya menganggukkan kepala singkat lalu menoleh kearah lapangan yang sedang dipakai

"ok, sensei akan menganggap iya. baiklah semuanya, buka buku Literatur Jepang kalian sensei akan melanjutkan penjelasan kemarin"

para siswi segera membuka buku mereka dan mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Iwata sensei didepan, berbeda dengan Ai yang mangeluarkan recorder lalu menopang dagunya kembali tanpa memerhatikan penjelasan Iwata sensei dengan serius

SEPULANG SEKOLAH

"ini jadwal, pakaian, perlengkapan sekolah, buku, peta sekolah, angket sekolah, sepatu, tas, kunci kamar, rangkuman pelajaran sebelum kamu masuk, dll. semuanya sudah ada di dalam koper itu, itu koper selama kamu bersekolah disini. kamarmu di lantai 4 nomor 56"

"permisi Iwata sensei"

"ah, Miyazawa-san. perkenalkan ini teman sekamarmu mulai hari ini hingga setahun kedepan." Miyazawa menjulurkan tangannya mengajak bersalaman

"Miyazawa Sae, 1-A. yoroshiku ne" sepasang tangan berkulit putih itu membalas jabatan tangan teman sekamarnya

"nah, sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke dorm. Miyazawa besok kamu sudah boleh mengikuti latihan bersama klub basket. Ganbatte ne"

Miyazawa tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan guru sekaligus pelatih klub basketnya

"Arigato gozaimasu, sensei" Ai hanya menatap datar dan dingin interaksi yang menurutnya sangat membosankan itu

"ne ne Ai-san... hmm, rasanya sangat aneh memanggil kamu dengan suffix 'san'. boleh aku memanggilmu 'Ai-chan' ?" Ai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan teman sekamarnya

"eh, tunggu apa itu ?" tanpa aba-aba Sae menarik tangan Ai menuju selembaran di papan pengumuman dorm

"3 hari lagi berkumpul di Lapangan Basket 1 ? kenapa harus berkumpul di tempat yang luas itu ne, Ai-chan ?" kedua pasang mata itu bertemu dengan pandangan bingung

"hmm... eh ? pemilik ingin menyampaikan sesuatu ?" sedetik kemudian Ai merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak memasuki dirinya

"Ne, Sae. bisakah kamu menceritakan seperti apa pemilik itu ?" Sae menatap Ai dengan bingung

"hmmm... menurut kabar yang beredar sih, pemilik itu mempunyai hawa keberadaan yang tipis dibandingkan dengan manusia lain. hanya itu yang aku tau, memangnya kenapa Ai-chan ?"

"tidak, bisakah kita pergi ke kamar kita ? aku sudah lelah" Sae segera menarik tangan Ai untuk memasuki lift yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke lantai 3

"eh, aku baru sadar tadi kamu mengeluarkan suaramu. ternyata suaramu indah ya" Ai segera memalingkan wajahnya kesamping

"areeee... Ai-chan blushing, kawaii"

"urusai" Sae menertawakan Ai yang sedang berblushing ria. sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di kamar mereka

"ne, Ai-chan. aku sudah menempati bagian bawah, tidak apa kan kamu menempati bagian atas ?" Ai segera mengangguk

"ok! selamat datang di kamar kita selama 3 tahun kedepan"

CLEK

'kotor' batin Ai

"hehehehe.. gomen gomen, aku masih merapikan barang-barang"

Ai hanya menatap Sae yang sibuk menyingkirkan barang-barangnya ke samping sudut

"Selama itu ?" ucapnya pelan

Jangan menilai orang dengan penampilan

mungkin itu adalah pribahasa yang menggambarkan Sae

"hehehehe.. itu ruanganmu di atas, bagaimana keren kan ? hah, setiap masuk ke kamar ini aku hanya bisa mengagumi interior dan designnya"

Ai segera menaiki tangga menuju ruangannya tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Sae

"Sae"

"huh ?"

"segera rapikan barang-barangmu atau ku lempar ke kolam"

"eh ? h-hai" perlahan Ai mengintip Sae yang sibuk dengan barang-barangnya lalu tersenyum sangat tipiss sekali

Hening

Mereka hanya fokus dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, yang terdengar hanyalah suara barang yang diletakkan dan kardus yang dilempar oleh Sae ke pojok ruangan

sementara itu...

"Ada urusan apa seorang Miyano Mamoru ke ruanganku ?" dingin hanya itu yang bisa di jelaskan

"aku hanya ingin menyampaikan perintah dari pemilik"

"apa itu ?"

"tentang penyatuan sekolah"

hwaaaa gomen gomen ceritanya acak kadul gak jelas

ceritanya mungkin tidak cocok sama judulnya jd mohon maklum

baru pertama kali buat cerita dan publish cerita

terinspirasi dari banyak ff yang aku baca di ffn ini.

mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur dan ide, bukan maksud menjiplak tapi aku ingin menuangkannya kembali ke dalam cerita aku dengan ide yang sudah aku susun dan dapat

sekali lagi mohon maaf kepada authordeul

kritik dan saran dipersilahkan

*jangan menggunakan bahasa kasar / yang menyakitkan hati

sekian

ps : maap bahasanya kaku wkwkwk


End file.
